Kuronekosama's Curse
by Tsukaita
Summary: Vash and Wolfwood have been burdened with a some what terrible curse. First story so go easy on me! R
1. Chapter 1

BOW TA ME FER I HAVE PURCHACED ALL TRIGUN ITEMS!

BBBWAAAAHAAAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHA

NOT REALLY BUT ANYWHOSY... GO TA DA SUMMARY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KURONECKO-SAMA HAS CURSED VASH AND

WOLFWOOD FOR ALL ETERNITY WITH PAIN AND SUFFERING! BWAAHHAAHAHAHAH!

Well not really. In this fan fic Kuronecko has burdened our beloved Vash and Wolfwood with a

curse for one whole week!

WHY WAS POOR VASH AND POOR WOLFWOOD CURSED BY KURONECKO?

WHAT IS THE CURSE THAT IS BURDENED TO OUR BELOVED HEROS?

WHAT IS MERYL AND MILLY GOING TO DO?

AND HOW MANY LICKS DOES IT TAKE TO GET TO THE CENTER OF A TOOTSIE POP? OH THE HORROR!

VASH! STOP GRABBING THE KEYBOARD AWAY FROM ME! HOW MANY TIMES

MUST I TELL YOU!

BUT I WANNA KNOW!

AND HOW MANY PUFFS DOES IT TAKE TA GET TA THE END OF A

CIGGARETTE!

THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO WOLFWOOD! (Grabs keyboard from Wolfwood)

ALL THE QUESTIONS SHALL BE ANWSERED FURTHER IN THE STORY!

PS: please R&R the fan fic! And if ya could...please at the end of your review answer the questions

Wolfwood and Vash wanted ta know.

PPS: just ta let ya know, Vash and Wolfwood are not in the computer room with me grabbing the

Keyboard away from me...I wish...but anywho plaese R&R!


	2. Big Surprise

Kuronecko's curse

Chapter 1

"Big Surprise"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

With all the hustling and bustling in the city of May, lies a small house in the outskirts. The house belonged to the other main characters...that's right, the household of Meryl and Milly. For a long time of traveling the two insurance girls have found a place to settle in. The house was of average size; the hard clay, which held the house together, was smoothed out very well with a very supportive wooden roof. Inside the well built home was very quiet and peaceful since Vash and Wolfwood weren't around. Meryl was watching the medium sized TV and sipping hot, black brewed coffee. In the kitchen Milly was preparing dinner. She was cooking up her famous "Delicious Thompson Veggie Meaty Stew"; of course Milly gave her stew that title. While she was adding her spices to the stew and stirring it she was looking out the window, which was just above the kitchen sink. She realized that it had been raining for a couple minutes and it seemed to be pouring hard. She started to get a little worried.

"Meryl, I'm getting worried about Mr. Vash and Mr. Wolfwood." Milly said with a tone of concern. Meryl looked away from the TV set towards the kitchen seeing Milly looking out the window. "They'll be fine, they've been through worse." Meryl said flatly sounding as if she didn't care. "But Meryl...they called us and said that they were going to visit us." Milly still continued on about her worry. "They said that they would be here by six o'clock and it's fifteen past eight. And plus it's raining hard." Meryl then caught the worry that Milly was having. While she was taking a sip of her coffee she tried to think of a reason why those two weren't there. She then placed her cup down on the small table in front of her. " Well Milly you know those two, they probably got themselves into trouble again or they're getting drunk at the May City bar. So I really wouldn't worry about them." Milly then looked back out the window. Meryl could see Milly's reflection off the window glass showing her face was filled with worry and concern. Meryl then said something again to try and ease her partner's worry. " Anyway, even if they weren't in trouble they'll come knocking on our door begging for forgiveness and a place to stay."

After Meryl finished off her sentence there was a banging at the door. "See what I mean?" Meryl took one last sip of her coffee, took a deep repulsive sigh, got up, and walked towards the door with calmness. She opened the door, and before seeing who it was she closed her eyes and started a lecture knowing it was Vash and Wolfwood. " Let me guess...you two got into trouble again. What did you get yourselves into this time? Bounty Hunters? Bar owners? Maybe even the police? Well don't start begging for forgiveness for being late and worrying us to death. Because it is your entire fault and you two have to live with it. Plain and simple. Right Milly?" She opened her eyes to see Milly reply. But she saw Milly drop her stew spoon to the ground, staring down at the bottom of the door, looking very shocked "M-m--m-m-Meryl...l-l-l-look" Meryl looked to where Milly looked and became very shocked at to what she saw. "Wha-why-how?" Meryl became very shaky.

"Meryl...Milly...we can explain everything."


End file.
